Daisy
Daisy, is an orphan and was raised by Momma K with the circus known as “Kiren Circus of Absolute Wonders. The matron of the circus acted as somewhat of a mother for her. Daisy learned acrobatics, and other rogue-like skills while working there, and since the circus was always moving it was easy to get away with whatever thieving or scamming she did. Daisy lived and played mostly with Lilly a girl a few months her cadet. They were as close as sisters. So much so that Daisy gave her the only keepsake of her dad she had, a dull pendant made of one big copper coin with a hole in its center. Only Momma K is aware that her father is still alive and he put Daisy in Momma K’s custody to protect her. When Daisy turned fifteen it was time for her to join the other pretty girls in the after-hours activities the circus hosted. It was a brothel, she managed to stay pure by using her hands and drugging men by offering them drinks loaded with momma K’s sleeping medicine. This game managed to work for a whole two days then one of the first customer Lauris the lion tamer got smarter and didn’t drink for the night. He tried to take her by force on the third night, as her clothes were torn and thrown to the ground she reached for a stool. Barely managing to grab on it, she mounted on Lauris and slugged him multiple time, disfiguring him the process but he was still breathing when she left. Then she proceeded to loot all of his belonging. Her dress was torn and shredded so she wore the Lauris clothes. With Lauris like that she couldn’t stay safe in the circus and Momma K was going to flail her alive. She sneaked away pretty easily because Loyd the one who was supposed to protect the girls in the after hours activity was snoring soundly. She stole his massive greatsword for protection, the damn thing was heavy as a horse cart but nothing looks threatening as a big ass sword, right… right ? She ran away without a word, leaving Lilly behind. On the road she bantered with the first merchants she could, to get out of the stolen clothes and into real equipment. The same day she left at dawn with Mylitta a traveling blacksmith. She traveled for months with Mylitta to see the world. Mylitta accepted to melt the huge broadsword into two twin shortsword, the hilt are still covered by the peculiar blue leather of the broadsword, most of daisy’s equipment is from that time. They saved each other life countless times. They parted way when Mylitta found a husband and settled down in a quiet southern town. Daisy lived a life on the road for about a year until she was hired by Mervyn, the traveling troubadour in Littleton, turned on him and joined Jerky and Isaya. After many adventures with the party, she met her end against Envil Moonbane right after killing him. Her grave is on top of Urgathoa's shrine constructed of her shortswords and dragon bones.